


Omega For You

by BloodpointsForYou



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Freddy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Quentin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodpointsForYou/pseuds/BloodpointsForYou
Summary: Quentin presents earlier than most, shifting Freddys plans and interests towards the little one.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Quentin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Omega For You

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets of omega Quentin and Freddy up to them ending up in the realm.

Freddy was tending to his garden when the children were finally released for recess, their excited hollering echoed lightly until the double doors opened and they were free. A couple kids-Nancy, Kris and Dean-all waved and jumped at him immediately, their laughter ringing in his ears but he didn't care so much as looked forward to it.

The childrens attention was all he wanted and worked for, so he made sure his gardening equipment was put up and out of reach before he started chasing the young ones around.

Of course, it didn't take long before he noticed a few of his children were absent from the games. scanning the playground, he finally saw Jesse and Quentin off to the side of the building, crouching near the bushes, Quentin obscured by them while Jesse was leaning on his knees, whispering to the other.

Confused but coming up with a fun idea, Freddy stalked towards Jesse and quickly snatched him up, blowing a rasberry in his neck while the young thing squealed and kicked. 

"What are you two doing over here-" and then the scent hit him. Freddy tensed, paled and looked down at Quentin, watching as the other seemed to be sweating up a storm.

Freddy covered his nose while he sat Jesse firmly on the ground. His suppressants were great in masking his Alpha status, but they didn't block out the scent of others so this sudden onslaught of Omega was still affecting his. Not enough to put him into a rut but it still sent his senses reeling a little.

"Quen'in said he doesn't feel good." Jesse spoke after catching his breath.

"Yeah, i can see that. Jesse, why don't you run along and play, I'll take Quentin to the nurse."

Jesse looked all the ready to fight that command but he thought better of it, gave Quentin a quick hug-one that Quentin tried to cling to-and ran off.

Freddy sighed as he kneeled next to Quentin. This was something he'd not seen coming. Inside though, excitement was building. Nancy would more than likely present as an omega too but Quentin now presenting as one for sure?

He was a little more than obsessed with the idea of all his favorites turning out to be omegas but especially Nancy and Quentin. He just had to play his cards right and then he'd be able to Mark them all when the time came. The thought alone was a turn on, something he needed to stamp out right now before a teacher noticed. And one would surely notice since he needed to take Quentin in now.

"C'mon Quentin, we need to take you in to see the nurse." He lifted the boy up and held him close, relishing in the scent the boy now produced. As gently as possible, he laid his hand behind Quentins neck and pulled him in as close as he could, breathing into his neck, the urge to bite coming full force. The omegas scent was earthy, mixed with something else Freddy couldn't quite place, but it was intoxicating nonetheless.

As Freddy moved to take Quentin through the side doors, he relaxed his hold, he had too. The omega seemed keen on clinging to him though, whimpering his disagreements. Freddy shushed him gently, rubbing the small of his back. "I know, little thing, it'll be alright." He whispered reassuringly.

Striding down the hall, mask of fervent intent in place, he opened the door to the nurses office. "Nurse, we have a... predicament." He announced lightly as to not scare the omega.

"Oh?" The older beta turned in her chair, tired gaze moving from Freddy to the child before her face shifted to realization. "Oh, dear. Here." She reached out and Freddy reluctantly handed the omega over, feeling something close to posession wash over him as Quentin whimpered, reaching out to Freddy. "It's a good thing you found him and not some alpha, Mr. Krueger. Could you go notify the principle of the situation? He needs to head home now."

"Of course." Freddy bowed out quickly.

↔

During the following week Freddy spent it milling over how and when it'd be best to mark Quentin. While marking can be done outside of an Omegas heat, it was best to do it while it was happening to get the best result. If Freddy had been a young alpha he'd be drooling right now. Just thinking about Quentin following him around, hanging off his every word, lying for him, sucking his dick so willingly, his small mouth wrapping around his tip as much as possible.

God, he needed to stop before he worked himself into a rut. He knew now that it had to be done during Quentin's next heat, Freddy may even need to make some risky moves but he'd be careful.

Oh yes, he'd have to be careful doing this but it'd be worth it in the end.


End file.
